


I'd Sell you to Satan

by oumami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, i wrote this like a year ago and never posted it anywhere lol, kinda shitty but i love this prompt so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: umi is sick and grumpy, and honoka is needy.





	I'd Sell you to Satan

“Umi-chan, get up! It’s a very special day today!” Honoka exclaimed as Umi groggily rubbed morning from her eyes, refusing to leave her cocoon of blanket.

“Honoka, you do realize I’m still under the weather, right?” 

“I know I know...but maybe just today?” 

“No.”

“Please...Umi-chan…”

“Honoka.”

At that moment Honoka had almost given in, but after giving it some thought she realized just words wouldn’t be enough; surely Umi would enjoy a hug!

With a pretend sigh, Honoka left the room, seemingly tricking her partner into thinking she gave up. Not even five minutes later, Honoka tip-toed silently into their shared room, inching closer to the bed with every small step.

As she almost reached the bed, it just so happened that Honoka did not notice the shoe blocking her path and soon causing her to topple over onto Umi. Quickly she tried to cover it up by pulling Umi into a hug, but the latter’s fast reflexes told her to grab Honoka’s arm and flip her over. With a screech Honoka safely hit the ground, looking up to see Umi’s unmoved face.

“Honoka please, just let me rest for a while. I’ll try and see if we can go out later, but I’m not making any promises.”

“Oh come on, Umi-chan. You know you love me.”

“Honoka?”

“Yes, Umi-chan?”

 

“I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are always appreciated
> 
> tumblr: @mahiruswife


End file.
